


Rhythm Of Your Heart

by connorssock, Skye_Willows



Series: The Art Of Communication [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Deaf!Gavin, Dirty Dancing, Emotional, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mute!Gavin, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: In preparation for returning to work and being amongst people again, Nines takes Gavin out to a nightclub. Despite not being able to hear the music, it doesn't stop them from dancing next to the speakers.





	Rhythm Of Your Heart

The idea had been simple enough and Nines didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before. Or rather, he knew exactly why it wasn’t a feasible plan until now. Gavin had been far too uncertain of his place in the world after the accident to dare venture out into an unfamiliar environment even with Nines by his side. But now, a couple of months down the line there was a need to keep living. They couldn’t stagnate in self-pity no matter how dire the situation was. It may have seemed like a moment of cruelty in the short term while the benefits would be reaped long term but Nines hoped that it would be something Gavin enjoyed. He tossed a tight, white t-shirt at him.

“We’re going out.”

It was all he said. Gavin eyes him with distrust but after nothing more was forthcoming, he obliged. Shimmying out of his sweats and baggy t-shirt, Gavin pulled the t-shirt over his head and wriggled his way into a tighter pair of jeans. With no explanation on the horizon, he followed Nines, trusting him to keep him safe.

The taxi ride was silent. Well, more silent than usual. Nines only offered Gavin a small smile and took his hand in his. It stopped Gavin’s nervous fidgeting but also prevented any kind of conversation. While Gavin could easily lipread, he still refused to speak and Nines refused to lipread silent words from him. When the taxi pulled to a stop, Nines leaned forward and kissed Gavin sweetly, giving him one final look.

“Okay?” he asked and got a hesitant nod in return.

Peering out of the taxi, Gavin couldn’t see much. They were in the downtown district, warehouses converted into indoor markets, food halls and other ventures. They were all locked up save for a few lights in the distance where people milled around them like moths. Not letting go of his hand, Nines led him towards one of the towering warehouses. What looked like bouncers by the doors nodded at them and let them pass.

Inside it was dark, some flashing lights and sweeps of colours ones. It took Gavin’s eyes a moment to adjust and he shrank against Nines’ side as he took in the undulating throng of people. They moved in time to a beat he couldn’t hear, lost in music which had been so cruelly denied to him since the accident. He looked over to Nines, confused and hurt as to why he’d bring Gavin to such a place.

“Trust me,” Nines mouthed at him. Swallowing hard, Gavin nodded and let himself be led around the edge of the room. Near the front, just below the DJ was a cordoned off area, a few surly looking bouncers were standing in front of them yet it didn’t seem to deter Nines. He made a beeline for one of them and held a palm up, no doubt projecting something. The bouncers looked between Nines and Gavin for a moment before nodding and he unhooked a cordon, letting them step into the sealed off area. No lights swept over them, they were half hidden in the dark and Gavin could breathe a little easier.

There was a thrum in the air which he hadn’t noticed until then. A look behind him and he noticed the crowd all staring up at the DJ who was probably talking. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nines’ LED flash red before he was tugging Gavin closer to the speakers. Unresisting, Gavin watched passively as Nines lifted their linked fingers, adjusted his grip so his palm was against the back of Gavin’s hand and laid it, palm flat, against the speakers.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Nines’ LED flashed red again and the speaker thudded under Gavin’s hand. The beat was quick to establish and Gavin stared wide eyed, unthinkingly bringing his other hand up to feel it. Mouth hanging open in surprise, he looked over to Nines who beamed at him.

The volume must have been at deafening levels as the thrum built up, the bass of the beat rattled Gavin’s ribcage, pulsed through him even if he couldn’t hear it. He reached for Nines, pulled him in close and risked everything by daring to give voice to his words, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Nines replied. “I have disabled my audio feed to keep them from getting damaged.”

It made a lot of sense and Gavin nodded in understanding. It also meant that Nines couldn’t hear him which was a relief. His attention was drawn back to the vibrations which shook his whole body and Nines stepped up behind him.

At first, it was nothing more than Nines behind him, arms wrapped around his chest and burying his face in Gavin’s neck. The soft sway could have lined up with the steady thump of the music purely by chance. Nines’ movements became more deliberate, his hips guiding Gavin from side to side, his hold tight enough to keep them together, moving in tandem. The tempo of the beats increased and Gavin found himself reaching up, burying his fingers in Nines’ hair, only for Nines to lift his head and press a kiss to the inside of his arm. It was warm, wet and open mouthed, sending a shudder through Gavin. He began to move with Nines, anticipating the way the vibrations would shake through them.

Slowly, Nines’ hold loosened, his hands began to wander over Gavin’s body, palms firmly pressed over muscles, dragging his t-shirt up to reveal glimpses of skin before dipping down to clutch at his hips. In turn, Gavin slung an arm up and around Nines’ neck, his fingers twisted in his hair, pulled him down for a kiss which earned him a less than subtle roll of hips against his ass. There was no denying that Nines was getting hard, the bulge pressed against Gavin again and he shuddered as Nines continued to rain kisses on his neck and shoulder.

A hand skirted around the hem of his t-shirt which was rapidly getting soaked through with sweat. Gavin hadn’t noticed at first, just how warm the club was. With Nines plastered to his back, it was almost impossible to ignore. Fingers skimmed against his sides and stomach as they continued to dance, their hips to the beat. Each thump a solid counterpoint to Gavin’s heartbeat, sending him higher in a spiral.

Nines’ hand dipped into Gavin’s jeans, fingertips brushed against damp skin before skittering back up. They smoothed up his stomach in a broad stroke, one hand disappeared under his t-shirt and gave to rest above his heart. There, Nines’ fingers dug into his muscles and the press of each finger left a light indent in Gavin’s skin.

They were twisting together by then, their hips rolled together, a slight step one way or another and Nines kicked Gavin’s legs further apart so he could grind up against him better. Though Gavin gave as good as he got, turned his head to sloppily kiss Nines as he allowed himself to move with the vibrations. He didn’t miss the way Nines nipped at his neck when he rolled his hips back, chasing Nines’ as they moved.

With a less than graceful half stumble, they ended up against the speakers. Gavin’s head tipped back onto Nines’ shoulder and his eyes had slipped shut as he got lost in the physical senses. On his chest, Nines’ hand moved, pinched his nipple to make him arch. The sounds vibrating through the air seemed to be amplified by Nines’ body and they shook with the heavy bass and echoed in Gavin’s chest.

His jeans were too tight, it almost hurt but Gavin didn’t want to change anything for the world. His cock strained against the confines, especially when Nines mouthed against the side of his neck and his nose brushed against his hairline behind his ear. The way Nines’ arms tightened around him was all too telling, hidden in the darkness of the speakers as they were, it was still a public space but neither of them cared in the moment. Gavin pushed back against Nines’ thrust, the beat of the music forgotten in favour of chasing their pleasure. It didn’t even matter when Nines slipped a hand down to press a firm palm against Gavin’s cock, giving him something to rock against.

Despite the music, Gavin felt the moan reverberate through Nines’ chest and knew he found his release. Trying to tamp down on it, Nines’ teeth sank into the meat of Gavin’s shoulder to muffle to noises, his hand on Gavin’s chest spasmed and pulled him close. It was enough to have Gavin’s head tipping back, a low, long moan of pleasure got lost in the music. He wasn’t sure whether Nines had felt it or not. Though the music was definitely loud enough to drown out more than a gritted teeth groan. Plus, Nines’ audio sensors were turned off, so it didn’t matter. Nobody had heard him, he didn’t have to worry about sounding off.

Overcome with emotion, he turned in Nines’ arms and grabbed his face to crash their lips together in a kiss. Gavin could only hope it conveyed everything he couldn’t say. The gratitude and the love which he couldn’t always express. His jaw ached and tongue was all but numb by the time he pulled away and was greeted with a dazzling smile. There was no telling how many songs had passed, even the concept of time had slipped Gavin’s attention for a while. His jeans were starting to feel uncomfortable, cold and sticky. Gently, Nines took his hand began to lead them out of the crowd.

Back home, when already in bed and it was dark, Gavin waited a little while until he was almost certain Nines was in stasis. He licked his lips and glanced over at him. Their fingers were intertwined on Nines’ chest and only the soft blue glow gave away the fact that Nines wasn’t just a hunk of plastic. Gavin’s lips moved a few times around the words before he finally, every so softly pulled Nines’ palm to his lips to mouth “Thank you,” against the warm skin of their linked hands. While Nines didn’t open his eyes to look at him in response, his fingers squeezed around Gavin’s once in silent acknowledgement.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @connorssock and twitter @vaderina1


End file.
